


You're Still The One

by Blackparade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 + 1 times, F/M, M/M, actually really cute, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Bucky can't keep their hands off of one another, and one time they scold Clint and Natasha for the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still The One

"You've got to be making that rule up! That's never been a rule before!"

Clint is just snickering at Bucky, and it makes him want to reach over and punch him in the face. They are still covered in bruises and grime from the battle they just won in London. They decided to skip out on the medical evaluation, instead finding an empty briefing room to play their self-made card game, 'Guns and Arrows'. Clint is in a very loose sense of the word, winning. He is also just generally being an asshole.

"We made all the rules up kiddo, I can't help it that I'm a better bullshiter than you."

Bucky just roles his eyes. He could rob any man, ESPECIALLY Clint Barton blind in a game of poker, but this?

"Two queens means something big is about to happen. A Chitari invasion perhaps? Or was that one a robot army?"

He decides to try his hand at drawing from the deck, but isn't even given a chance to view the card however, when he is being picked up and thrown over an impressively broad expanse of shoulders.

"I'm sorry to steal Bucky away like this, Clint. Since he wouldn't let the doctors do it, I'm going to have to check him for injuries myself."

Bucky is flailing his arms, so Steve indignantly and hesitantly stops walking. Bucky takes the opportunity to heave his freshly drawn card onto the table in front of Clint.

"HA! King of Hearts! Captain America is coming for your ass now!"

Bucky lets out a delighted squeak when Steve slides his hand a little further down his back and gives a squeeze.

"It's YOUR ass Captain America has been waiting all day for!"

Bucky just blushes and waves dumbly at Clint.

"Well if this is anything like last week, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Barton!"

Clint just laughs and throws his hand of cards onto the table. Maybe he can convince Thor to play a round with him.

**********

"I KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME AND I SWEAR IF YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD."

Sam is heaving and probably dying, but he has managed to keep his lead on Bucky throughout their entire run today.

"Say what?"

He can see right through the innocent lilt in his friends voice. The man is a professional when it comes to pushing his buttons.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! EVERY TIME I RUN WITH ONE OF YOU ANTIQUES I GET A SMUG ASS VOICE IN MY EAR SAYING 'ON YOUR LEFT' OR 'ON YOUR RIGHT'. NOT TODAY!"

He knows Bucky has to be biting at his heels, but he keeps going.

Just. A little. Bit. Further.

He falls to the ground in a heap of sweat and gasps for air, but he did it. Bucky had to have been trailing him pretty good because he still hasn't caught up with Sam. Now that he thinks about it. He doesn't even hear him coming.

He lifts his upper body just enough to survey his surroundings, then balls his fist and lets it fall to the pavement.

"Dammit, Steve."

-

"You think he's going to be mad?"

Steve pulls away breathless from Bucky's lips.

"He'll get over it. Now put your back into it old man."

Steve laughs before pressing another soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips and driving him into the wall again.

**********

"Twenty-two minutes and thirty-eight seconds is all you have left, Capsicle. If you two are a no show again, Pepper will have your heads."

Steve is struggling with his cuff links while trying to appease Tony.

"We'll be there Tony, right on time."

He looks next to him and smiles dopily. How can Bucky be so devilishly handsome, yet cute as hell struggling with his cumber bun at the same time?

"EARTH TO CAPTAIN NYMPHOMANIAC."

Focus, Rogers.

"I'm sorry, Tony. What were you saying?"

The sigh Tony gives him is a bit much if you ask Steve.

"I have JARVIS manning that vehicle. He will get you here on time, so all you have to do is look presentable when you get here, got it?"

"Got it."

"You better."

"Bye Tony."

"Don't 'Bye Tony' me, just be here."

"Asshole."

"What was that?"

"BYE TONY."

........

"Driver roll up the partition please"

"Buck, no. We promised Pepper we'd be there tonight."

\- 

"JARVIS! Where the hell are the stupid soldiers?"

"It appears they knew the override codes for their specific car, sir."

"God dammit." 

-

"Mr. Stark was not pleased to hear of your impending absence."

Steve can't seem to care as he grabs onto Bucky's shoulders from where he is grinding into his lap.

*********

"Alright. I made chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and since I was feeling especially generous. I made cinnamon rolls. This should more than make up for the party."

Pepper smiles sweetly at Steve before striding over to him and patting him on the cheek.

"Let's see how everything tastes first."

Thor and Jane are being disgustingly adorable, feeding each other a sample of everything. Bruce is actually kind of terrifying as he tears into his stacked plate. Bucky and Sam are sitting next to one another, and rather than grabbing one of everything, they settle for stealing from each other's plates when one of them is distracted. Natasha takes a shy bite, and Steve waits in anticipation for what feels like forever, when finally,

"I don't feel like I'm about to die."

Steve will take whatever compliments he can get.

Pepper gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You did very good, Steve."

"Thank you, Pepper. All I had to do was follow your recipes. You are kind of a genius when it comes to this stuff."

They have to move to avoid one of Tony's little delivery bots, which grabs a plate full food, and then scurries off back to presumably his lab.

Clint drags himself in last, looking like he spent a night sleeping on the pavement. He grabs at least ten pancakes before sitting next to Natasha and throwing a fork full of food into his mouth. He makes a feral noise before,

"Fuck this is good."

Everyone whips their heads to stare at him. The poor guy at least has the decency to blush before getting up and throwing five dollars into the 'Avengers swear jar.'

"Sorry, Cap."

Steve just waves him off dismissively before grabbing a plate for himself and sitting next to Bucky on the opposite side of Sam.

The jar was never meant to become what it had. He wasn't even bothered by profanity. He had been in the military for Christ sake. He usually just used the money collected to buy something nice for his best guy.

Speaking of, Steve feels a warm smile tug at his lips as Bucky reaches over and entwines their hands together, metal on flesh.

Steve in favor places a sloppy kiss to the side of Bucky's head. 

"Awfully handsy this morning, aren't we boys?"

Natasha is smirking at them, but Bucky meets her eyes, almost challengingly, while leaning over to whisper in Steve's ear.

The rest of the group watch Steve's mouth fall open in complete shock, before pulling up into the biggest grin they have ever seen on him, and his face turns a shade of red that is almost inhuman.

Bucky just smiles at everyone before getting up from his seat, sauntering over to the jar, dropping his entire wallet in, then winking at Steve before leaving the room entirely.

Steve's eyes follow him the whole way, before he too gets up, gives a quick nod to his friends, and then chases after his boyfriend.

**********

"That was a cheap shot. Aren't you bound by a code of ethics or something?"

Thor laughs down at Steve, who is sprawled out on the mats where he just lost a sparring match to the warrior.

"Do not undermine my victory with such boyish quips, Captain."

Steve can't help but laugh. If this were the forties, he'd already be throwing punches at Thor in a back alley for insulting him like that.

"The thrill of battle runs through my veins, Steve. I was born to be victorious."

Steve is only somewhat paying attention to Thor's impassioned speech, when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bucky sneaking up on the man.

"I was but a small child the first time I waded into war alongside my father. We were facing a race of heathens from the far reaches of the Galaxy, and it was in that moment that I knew I could never let myself be bested by any man, woman, or beast. Do not take this defeat to heart, Captain. It is merely......"

Steve hears a few precise hits land on Thor, before his is being flipped through the air, and ending up lying on his back next to him.

"What were you saying big guy?"

Steve can just hear the smug satisfaction in his boyfriend's voice. This part is exactly like the forties. Bucky always comes to his rescue.p>

"Sargent Barnes. I must learn your tactics in stealth."

Bucky grabs a hold of one of each of their hands and draws them to their feet.

"It's really more of an assassin thing, pal. Not quite meant for someone as, brazened, as yourself."

Steve has to bite back a laugh at the deflated face that Thor is sporting at Bucky's words.

"You are quite the worthy opponent, my friend. You chose a wise mate to follow into war, Steve."

Steve grabs Bucky's hand then.

"I sure did. Now I kind of want him to follow me into the shower."

Thor just laughs before turning to leave.

"Very well. I shall leave you both to one another, even though I was promised your company all afternoon my good Captain."

Steve yells out to Thor,

"Tomorrow night! Promise!"

He squeezes Bucky's hand before leading them off to the showers.

"You think you can walk in here and beat the crap out of a demigod and not get me all hot and bothered?"

"Really, Stevie? It's 2015. Nobody says hot and bothered anymore."

"There are quite a few things I want to say, so let's get going already."

*********

Steve knows he is probably being recorded as he sings and dances throughout the kitchen. He found this station on a whim, thinking it hilarious that all of the 'classics' it plays are from at the earliest, ten years after he hit the ice. 

He and Bucky are charting new and strange waters tonight. They found a recipe for cheeseburger macaroni, and want to give it a try. Inviting Nat and Clint over to be the test subjects was Bucky's brilliant idea.

Steve almost drops the spoon out of his hands when he hears the song that starts playing. 

He wraps Bucky up in his arms and starts swaying them around the room.

"We've been together since way back when. Sometimes I never want to see you again."

Bucky makes a mock offended face before joining Steve on the next verse.

"But I want you to know, after all these years. You're still the one I want whispering in my ear."

They continue dancing around the room, as Steve's memory takes him back to a party that Tony had thrown for Pepper. He and Bucky were sitting together, when this same song started playing. Steve had gotten a sudden bought of courage, and held out his hand for Bucky to take. It was under the dim lights, staring into Bucky's bright blue eyes, and gorgeous smile, that he realized the perfect partner he had been waiting for had been there for almost his entire life. When he crashed their lips together on that dance floor, he felt as if he had finally come home.

Steve is pulled back into the moment when he feels wetness hit his neck where Bucky's face is nestled.

He very gently pulls Bucky's chin up to look into his watery eyes. And, oh no, this will not do. Bucky should not be crying.

"What's wrong, love?"

Bucky just wipes his eyes, but the smile he is wearing is a happy one.

"I just don't want to forget what being in love with you feels like. Never again."

Steve feels a rush of emotions at Bucky's words, before kissing him breathless.

"Well then,"

He places a kiss on Bucky's cheek.

"I guess that I will just have to,"

He presses a kiss to his nose.

"Remind you every day how madly in love I am with you."

He meets Bucky's lips again.

Then, in a whisper.

"I love you, Stevie."  
"And I love you, Buck."

-

Clint is vaguely aware of how close the elevator is to reaching Steve and Bucky's floor, but is too enticed by Natasha's mouth on his neck.

"Tasha, we're almost all the way up."

She pulls away to smirk at him.

"Something else is almost all the way up."

The squeak that leaves his lips is not very fitting for a master assassin.

He gives into his urges and grabs at Natasha's waist, pulling her in to kiss her hard on the mouth.

*DING*

"Kids. Can't keep your hands off of each other."

Nat and Clint jump apart in an instant, and look to see Steve and Bucky smiling at them while setting the table.

The two exit the elevator and march over to their seats like a couple of children who had just been grounded. 

As soon as they are back in the kitchen, Steve pins Bucky against the counter.

"Should we tell them that you rode me on that table the other night?"

Bucky almost chokes with shock before collapsing into Steve's chest in a heap of laughter.

"No. No, I don't think we should."

**Author's Note:**

> "Still The One" by Orleans is the song that is playing at the end, and where I got the title from. It is also Stucky af!


End file.
